Recueil de drabbles sur Disgaea
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Un total de 32 drabbles sur l'univers de Disgaea, pouvant parler d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Multi-pairing.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je m'adresse sans aucun doute à un public très réduit mais qu'importe ! Je fais ce petit recueil de drabbles pour une simple raison. J'aime beaucoup trop Disgaea, et écrire dessus pendant la nuit quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, en cours quand j'ai du temps libre ou entre deux missions me fait actuellement beaucoup de bien. Donc voilà, après avoir demandé si ça vous intéressait sur twitter, voici mes drabbles sur / Quelques petites remarques avant cependant. J'essaierai de sortir un drabble par jour durant tout le mois de Janvier, ensuite je verrai. Ces drabbles, il va y en avoir plein de différents, et ce aussi bien dans les personnages que les ranking. Avant d'aborder la question du ranking, j'aimerais cependant dire que je n'ai que joué au 1sup Disgaea et que je ne m'inspire donc que de celui-ci. Pas taper donc !

Mais bref. Pour les pairings, un peu de tout donc, mais pas mal de yuri et sans doute pas de yaoi. Et pour les rankings, ça va de K à M, indiqué dans le nom du chapitre. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le ranking M est vraiment très tranquille, n'étant pas moi-même trop fan de lemon. Cependant, ces drabbles sont aussi pour moi l'occasion de m'essayer à de nouveaux thèmes, de nouveaux genres et peut-être aussi de nouvelles façons d'écrire. Donc ça changera sans doute de ce que j'écris habituellement, notamment car bah, du yuri sur Aventures… Peu de personnages malheureusement.

Donc vous êtes prévenus, d'autant plus que je suis plus à l'aise sur le yuri sur quelques points que sur le yaoi (me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée), ce qui fait que, forcément, ça va changer pour ceux qui lisent d'habitude ce que j'écris sur Aventures ! Mais voilà, bonne lecture !

 **PS : Bon, je n'ai pas su tenir et n'ai pu résister à l'envie de donner un premier drabble aujourd'hui, promis le reste je ferai 1 par jour durant le mois de Janvier ^^**


	2. Drabble bonus - Nele x Krichevskoy (K)

C'était une magnifique journée dans le Netherworld, même le cœur des plus sombres des forêts baignait dans la lumière. C'était dans une de ces forêts qu'étaient Krichevskoy et Nele, tous deux allongés dans l'herbe, main dans la main, des papillons de flamme dansant autour d'eux selon un parcours improbable, effleurant leur peau sans les brûler.

L'Overlord fit un geste de la main et ils se désintégrèrent en une pluie d'étincelles violettes.  
Il caressa le ventre arrondi de Nele, qui lui sourit en retour.

Leur enfant arriverait bientôt. Démon fils d'humaine. Ils se rendormirent, pensant aux jours heureux qui les attendaient.


	3. Drabble n1 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

L'ange s'enfuit à tire d'ailes, courant de manière automatique dans le château. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait-il se passer normalement ? Pourquoi même maintenant il ne voulait toujours pas le dire ?

Elle contempla la lune rouge s'élever dans le ciel avec les âmes des prinnies, assise sur la muraille.  
Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps que son souffle.

\- Je…

Elle attendait.

\- Désolé… je peux pas..

Il s'était assis à ses côtés, regardant l'orbe écarlate. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il apprendrait à le dire. Rien ne pressait, ils avaient tout leur temps.


	4. Drabble n2 - Succube (T)

La musique s'arrêta soudainement, laissant place au corps envoûtant de la succube. Toute la salle se figea instantanément, le regard fixé sur la créature de toute beauté. Elle glissait entre les tables, effleurant de ses longs doigts les joues de celles et ceux qui fixaient éperdument ses seins. Personne n'échappait à ses charmes.  
Intérieurement, elle riait à gorge déployée alors que sa gorge à elle était bien dévoilée. Un tel pouvoir sur les autres la fascinait. Elle s'attarda à une table, jetant un regard intense à la démone assise. Elle lui rendit.  
Glissant son corps sur la table, elle l'embrassa.


	5. Drabble n3 - Laharl enfant (K)

Le château brillait sous la neige, fait rare dans cette région du Netherworld. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour la plupart des démons sinon les enfants, qui tourbillonnaient et sautillaient en s'aspergeant des projectiles.  
Le soir noircit la poudreuse, les enfants furent attrapés par leurs parents.  
Laharl rentra alors, emmitouflé dans son écharpe pourpre, les yeux mouillés. Sans tenir compte de la présence des autres démons, il se rendit directement dans la salle du trône et sauta sur les genoux de son père, qui d'un signe les renvoya.

\- ...  
\- Elle t'aimait Laharl.  
\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle vive plutôt.


	6. Drabble n4 - Flonne x Etna (K)

Un ruban azur et un écarlate. Voilà ce qu'elles étaient en ce moment précis. Leurs corps s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre et s'emmêlaient en même temps que leur souffle.  
Elles étaient ce petit tourbillon plein d'énergie et de douceur , elles étaient proches, si proches. Si proches qu'elles s'entendaient sourire en fermant les yeux.  
Si proches qu'on ne distinguait plus quelle main touchait quelle peau et jambe croisait laquelle, si proches qu'elles n'osaient plus s'écarter de peur de ne plus pouvoir se rapprocher.  
Si proches qu'aucune des deux ne sut qui la première s'était endormie dans les bras de l'autre.


	7. Drabble n5 - Nele x Krichevskoy (K)

C'était enfin le grand jour. Nele se dirigea lentement vers l'autel. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte enrichie par des rubans de dentelle, ses cheveux tressés étaient parsemés de fils bleus comme le saphir et brillants comme des diamants.  
Toute l'assistance était complètement stupéfaite. A la fois par la beauté de l'humaine et par le fait qu'elle n'était justement qu'humaine. L'Overlord allait-il vraiment épouser… ça ?  
Il mit un genoux à terre et, écartant de son visage une mèche de cheveux qui s'était décrochée, lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Qui la firent virer à l'écarlate et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.


	8. Drabble n6 - Flonne x Etna (T)

Ranking T

Une nuit. Il lui avait suffit d'une nuit pour découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de l'ange, pour découvrir toutes les fleurs de son jardin, pour humer chaque arôme et goûter chaque pétale.  
Et pourtant, après tout ce temps, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Flonne pouvait être si parfaite.  
Après tout ce temps où le feu s'était mêlé aux fleurs, elle était encore surprise à chaque fois par le goût de ses lèvres.  
Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé ça. Pour rien au monde elle ne reprendrait son cœur à cette ange.


	9. Drabble n7 - Krichevskoy (K)

Ranking K+

Le brouhaha de la taverne s'arrêta alors que l'horloge sonnait 9h. L'heure du journal. Un silence presque religieux emplit la pièce, brisé uniquement par les pièces de monnaie.  
Cela faisait la une. Impossible de le rater. Ils voulurent croire à une blague.  
L'atmosphère s'alourdit de nuages de rire et de tristesse.  
Tout le Netherworld fit sans le savoir une minute de silence. Ce fut comme si le Netherworld entier était devenu son tombeau.  
Personne n'osait bouger, effarés par la stupéfiante nouvelle. Il était… mort ? Lui ? L'Overlord ? Krichevskoy ?  
Un bretzel. Était-ce seulement possible de mourir ainsi ?


	10. Drabble n8 - Flonne x Etna (M)

La main d'Etna s'arrêta. La démone en profita pour adresser un sourire malicieux à Flonne, qui, désormais ange déchue, saisit l'occasion pour renverser la situation. La main d'Etna caressait toujours son sein mais, désormais, c'était elle qui dictait le tempo. Elle qui promenait ses doigts là où elle le voulait, qui choisissait quand embrasser la démone.  
Elle ne lâcha pas prise avant qu'Etna commence à montrer signe de fatigue. Alors, épuisée elle aussi, elle se lova contre la poitrine de la démone et s'endormit paisiblement, sa main toujours immobile dans les cheveux écarlate d'Etna et le nez dans son cou.


	11. Drabble n9 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

Laharl soupira et s'étira. La réunion qu'il avait eu avec le seigneur démon responsable de Jotunheim avait été longue et fastidieuse. Mais cela faisait parti de son rôle d'Overlord.  
Soudainement, un projectile le toucha à la tête, le projetant dans la neige.  
L'Overlord se releva d'un coup, cherchant le coupable.  
Derrière un tas de neige, des cheveux blonds dépassaient. Il reprit ses esprits. Prit de la neige dans sa main. La tassa. Visa. Lança. Toucha.  
Flonne cria de surprise, puis répliqua immédiatement après.

Ils auraient pu vider Jotunheim de sa neige si Etna ne les avait pas appelés pour rentrer.


	12. Drabble n10 - Flonne x Etna (M)

Le souffle court et les joues en feu, Flonne poussa un petit gémissement, arrêtant un instant les doigts d'Etna, qui continuaient de pianoter sur son corps une mélodie de bonheur. Les cheveux écarlates de la démone frémirent et elle remonta sa main tout le long du corps de l'ange, qui trembla un instant sous la caresse.  
Puis la démone glissa son corps sur celui de l'ange, clairsemant la musique de ses baisers et des approbations sonores de Flonne.  
A mesure que le tout allait crescendo, les soupirs laissèrent leur place aux baisers pour disparaître quand les lèvres se rejoignirent enfin.


	13. Drabble n11 - La mort de Krichevskoy (K

Le tonnerre gronda et explosa en morceaux les rêves d'Etna, qui se réveilla brutalement en sueur. Tâtonnant autour d'elle, elle sentit les couvertures et le matelas sous son corps et son pouls se régularisa.  
Les ténèbres de la nuit l'enveloppaient mais cela n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait. Elle avait un pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.  
Se glissant hors de son lit et dans les ombres des murs, elle se rendit jusqu'au portail, qui frémissait et crachotait des étincelles. Une forme en émergea, ensanglantée et entourée d'une aura sombre. Les bougies s'allumèrent sur son passage. Krichevskoy tituba, puis s'écroula.


	14. Drabble n12 - Flonne x Etna (M)

La démone soupira alors que la main de l'ange se glissait sur son corps et que ses lèvres brûlaient sa peau tout comme elle brûlait de se retourner et de l'attraper pour lui rendre la pareille.  
Lentement le fleuve de lave descendit, s'attardant à chaque aspérité, s'agrémentant de grondements, doux comme le miel.  
Il descendit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près pour qu'elle ne fit rien. Elle agrippa le fleuve. Il s'arrêta. Elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser sa poitrine exposée.  
Elle reprit son souffles, sourit.  
Le fleuve s'avança à peine et brûla plus que jamais.


	15. Drabble n13 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

Une fleur. Juste une petite fleur, fragile et délicate. Rien à voir avec ce que l'ange était. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle, même sous cette forme. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle avait toujours eu raison. Et elle n'était plus qu'une fleur. A jamais.

Une tape sur le bras le réveilla. Flonne lui sourit. Ses yeux rouges brillaient tant. Si seulement il avait le temps de s'y perdre.

\- Non !  
\- Oui !  
\- NON !

Le « débat » se finissait. Non. Il soupira. Passer au sénat était toujours si fatiguant, pensa-t-il en dégainant son épée.


	16. Drabble n14 - Flonne x Etna (K)

\- Etna, dis-moi, est-ce que tous les démons sont comme Laharl ?

L'ange lui avait demandé ça directement, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre la démone. Elles se trouvaient sur Sacrifice Street et elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Égocentriques, gamins, têtus, immédiats...

Etna sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, empilée sous un tas de courses, lança d'un ton joyeux :

\- Peut être !

Sans prévenir Flonne elle se rapprocha soudainement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'amour, ils connaissent.

Et elle repartit en sautillant.


	17. Drabble n15 - Kurtis (K)

L'explosion ne fut qu'un murmure dans l'enfer de son qui suivit. Les sirènes se mirent à détonner de toutes leurs forces, les haut-parleurs crachèrent ce qu'ils purent, crissèrent les roues des voitures, retentirent le bruit des pas, des cris effrayés et apeurés surgirent de toutes parts, l'agonie des victimes, le bruit des corps se fracassant contre le sol.  
Les explosions continuèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent pas au premier bâtiment, détruisant et ravageant dans un chaos absolu la totalité du complexe scientifique. Kurtis brisa la foule pour passer.  
D'énormes morceaux de roche volèrent. Ils brisèrent Kurtis. Et les flammes détruisirent son coeur.


	18. Drabble n16 - Flonne x Etna (K)

Etna exhala un nuage de buée, qui se déposa sur la peau de Flonne comme du sucre glace. Les mains de la démone frémirent alors que l'ange déchue lui tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud et mettait une couverture sur son dos, en profitant pour la frictionner.

\- Brrr… Pourquoi tu voulais aller ici pour les fêtes ? Fait trop froid !

Flonne éclata de rire et lança.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller plus chaudement plutôt que ronchonner !

Etna but une gorgée et lui sourit sans rien dire. Flonne l'embrassa sur la joue et la prit dans ses bras.


	19. Drabble n17 - Nele x Krichevskoy (K)

Ses joues étaient pâles, si pâles. Même à l'article de la mort il trouvait l'humaine incroyablement belle. Même quand ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme les étoiles, elle était plus éclatante que le soleil. Elle était absolument tout.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'Overlord. Il passa sa main sur la cheveux de Nele, les caressant tendrement.  
Elle lui sourit, sans rien dire. Elle leva sa main vers le ciel une dernière fois et lâcha un soupir. Ses lèvres l'exhalèrent comme avec appréhension. Les larmes mouillèrent ses joues. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis prit Laharl dans ses bras.


	20. Drabble n18 - Flonne x Etna (T)

Les habits sifflèrent comme des serpents alors qu'ils filaient dans les airs et s'écrasaient sur le sol. La lune passa un œil rougi par la fatigue par la fenêtre, jetant sur le sol de la chambre une flaque blafarde de lumière qui coula jusque dans le lit, inondant les couettes et les draps.  
L'ange nageait dans cette lumière, assise contre le rebord. Etna s'y plongea avec ravissement, flottant jusqu'à Flonne.

\- Tu es incorrigible…

Le reproche de l'ange ne sembla pas affecter Etna, qui répondit avec malice.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Et elle se rua sur ses lèvres.


	21. Drabble n19 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

Il s'attendait à être brûlé, consumé. A ce que sa peau se noircisse et craquelle et qu'un flux brûlant parcoure ses veines jusqu'à remonter dans son coeur et le noyer dans la suie. Le ciel disparut lors qu'il fermait les yeux et les ténèbres prirent le contrôle.  
Il sentit la chaleur effleurer sa main. Puis elle le quitta. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Le pendentif y était mais ne dégageait rien. Il leva son regard. Sans ses yeux , la mer était tiède et brillante. Elle lui sourit.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et disparut, la chaleur avec elle.


	22. Drabble n20 - Flonne x Etna (M)

Elle seule savait comment jouer avec le volcan. Elle seule savait comment grimper sur ses hanches, et caresser le bord de son sommet bouillonnant de magma et jouer avec lui sans y tomber.  
Elle seule savait où la pente était la plus rude et où elle était la plus douce. Elle seule savait tout sur ce volcan. Elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle savait même quand il allait rentrer en éruption. Elle le devinait. Elle glissait ses mains sur sa peau et dansait sur ses rebords brûlants.  
Flonne plongea avec délice dans le magma des lèvres d'Etna, les yeux fermés.


	23. Drabble n21 - Carter & Vulcanus (K)

Le général Carter émit un grognement en voyant le rapport. Bientôt, la Terre serait vidée de ses ressources. Le chaos commençait déjà à émerger entre les ombres des ruelles. Une détonation, suivie d'un sifflement, retentit, le faisait se retourner, le pistolet à la main et le coeur bondissant.  
Cependant, il n'y avait rien derrière lui sinon une créature humanoïde au visage durement taillé, en toge blanche et ceinturé par un ruban orange. De son dos sortaient deux immenses ailes blanches. Un étrange sourire, presque malsain et dédaigneux, illuminait son visage.

-Peut être auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Le général n'hésita pas.


	24. Drabble n22 - Vulcanus (K)

Un ouragan de lumière tourbillonne au-dessus d'elle, balayant les nuages de toute sa force et projetant sur chacun des arbres aux feuilles de cristal des centaines de couleurs, qui dansaient sur toutes les nervures. Les vagues de lumières se propagea partout dans le jardin de Célestia, enveloppant Flonne, qui profitait endormi d'un après-midi de repos.

Sur un balcon installé un peu plus haut, Vulcanus apparut lentement dans des gerbes de flamme. Il jeta un regard méprisant à l'apprentie ange et rentra en se demandant comment une élève si critique pouvait avoir la préférence du Séraph. Il grogna et disparut alors.


	25. Drabble n23 - Red moon (K)

_Red moon_

La petite créature gravit une à une les marches. Le ciel du Netherworld se vide à chaque pas de ses étoiles et se floute comme la surface d'un lac, une lumière écarlate et poisseuse dégoulinant de la lune rouge comme le sang. Le spectre lui touche le front et il sent soudainement son corps s'écrouler et son âme s'en extirper. Cela lui fait mal un instant.  
Il s'envole lentement dans l'océan de ténèbres. Alors que la lune blanchit, il s'accroche au plafond du ciel et ce dernier se remplit de milliers d'étoiles.  
Lorsque la lune brillera de nouveau, il partira.


	26. Drabble n24 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

La lumière écarlate danse dans ses yeux et s'y perd en profondeur, tâchant de rouge le voile noir de ses pupilles. Elle faiblit et, peu à peu, disparaît. Ils secoue doucement la tête, cachant dans son écharpe la main qui passe devant ses yeux.

\- Allons-y Etna.

Les étoiles sourient dans le ciel. L'ange hésite à emboîter le pas aux démons. Laharl s'arrête et se tourne vers elle, dans ses yeux dansant la lune de sang. Il hésite.

\- Tu viens… Flonne ?

Il ne lui tend pas la main mais elle a bien senti ses doigts effleurer les siens.


	27. Drabble n25 - Noël (K)

\- Joyeux Noël !

L'exclamation de joie fut reprise par tous avec plus ou moins d'entrain, allant d'une véritable explosion chez Flonne à un pauvre grommellement pour Laharl. L'énorme sapin, couvert de feu follets, brillait, littéralement, de milles feux. Décidément, l'Overlord pas cette coutume humaine.

\- BIP. BIP. JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS. HO. HO. HO.

Thursday, enroulé dans un énorme pull rouge et blanc, passa la porte les bras chargés de paquets colorés, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux cris d'émerveillement de la part de l'ange, forçant Laharl à se boucher les oreilles. Ça allait être une longue, très longue soirée.


	28. Drabble n26 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

Silence. Plus un froissement, plus un bruissement. Plus rien. Silence.  
La nuit s'installe, brillante. La lune clignote, veilleuse nocturne. Ténèbres.  
Un courant d'air chaud enveloppe son cou. Descend le long de son échine. Frisson.  
L'odeur des fleurs se mêle à celle des cendres. Nouveau parfum, magma bouillonnant. Tempête.  
On toque à la porte. Personne n'ouvre. On la rue de coups de poing. Rien n'y fait. On la charge avec un bélier. Tout s'arrête. Le démon s'écroule dans les blancs bras de l'ange, leurs lèvres ne se touchent pas, le temps reprend, ils soupirent. Avec un goût de miel en bouche.


	29. Drabble n27 - In tenebra

Ses mains spectrales se tendent vers son fils : elle les relâche et elles tombent le long de son corps en même temps que Laharl s'effondre. Le Séraph, les ailes brisées et ensanglanté, respire lourdement. Dans les yeux de l'Overlord, un rubis brille et clignote. Ses yeux cristallisent le silence tout ce qu'il est. Le raclement de la lame sur le sol relève la tête de l'ange, qui soupire. La lame brille et occulte l'air. Une main se fond dans celle de Nele, puis s'en écarte.

\- Laharl, arrête !

L'air se met à vibrer. Le démon fond en larmes.


	30. Drabble n28 - Nele x Krichevskoy (K)

Ils s'avancent, hésitants. Les mouvements commencent, désespérément lents et précautionneux. Les mains s'entrelacent et les yeux prennent leur temps. Les jambes s'écartent et se rapprochent en glissant. Les corps se soulèvent du sol un instant. Et à la reprise : ils se lient. Et le rythme s'emballe. Ils cisaillent les airs et s'immiscent dans un cyclone, les bras sifflent et les mains volent, les pieds filent dans les étoiles, les poitrines se soulèvent, les visages sourient, les lèvres crient : ils s'arrêtent ; s'embrassent.  
Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils lancent futur et bal dans un tourbillon de douceur.


	31. Drabble n29 - Flonne x Etna (K)

Un pas. Puis l'autre. Le coeur s'emballe, le corps s'envole. Il flotte dans les airs longuement. Atterrit précautionneusement sur le matelas, s'enfonce dans les vagues de la couette. Le rire éclate.

\- Etna, arrête !

Bloquée entre ses bras, l'apprentie-ange se débat tandis que les mains d'Etna torturent sa peau de chatouilles.

\- Pas question non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas abandonné !

L'ange hoqueta.

\- C'est bon, j'abandonne !

La démone garda ses mains sur la taille de Flonne et lui chuchota souriant :

\- Alors dis le.

L'ange se retourna en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je t'aime.


	32. Drabble n30 - It comes to an end (T)

Les nuages se déchiraient, déchiquetés par des éclairs pourpres, des colonnes de lumière dorée, des explosions et des cris. Le sanctuaire semblait sous cette lumière comme rongé par la rouille.  
 _Une rouille que j'ai ignoré pendant trop longtemps._  
Une déflagration survint, suivie par un grondement. Les vases tombèrent et éclatèrent sur le sol.  
 _Elle nous a empêchés d'ouvrir les portes qui avaient été fermées._  
Le chaos avait cessé, laissant place au vacarme du silence. Les nuages s'évanouirent, dispersant des milliers de plumes.  
Peu importe. _Il est l'heure d'être juge et accusé._  
Il sentit les fleurs quitter ses mains terrifiées.  
 _Coupable._


	33. Drabble n31 - Flonne x Laharl (K)

L'horloge émet un drôle de son et la petite aiguille s'extirpe de sa place pour se caler sur quatre heure. Flonne s'effondre sur le canapé et coule dans le sommeil tandis que le peu de bon sens d'Etna finit de se noyer dans son verre, qu'elle renverse sur le tapis. Ils trinquent encore, la fatigue et l'alcool leur sont montés à leurs têtes.  
Pleinair ouvre la fenêtre pour leur rafraîchir les idées. Laharl jette un regard en coin à l'ange, qui frissonne. Discrètement, il laisse tomber son écharpe sur elle. Elle s'en entoure et sourit dans son sommeil.  
 _Bonne année._


	34. Merci !

Voilà. C'est fini. 31 drabbles. Ça fait normalement environ 3100 mots rien que pour ça. C'est pas rien.  
Ça a été une expérience plutôt plaisante, je dois l'avouer. Pas facile tous les jours, certes, mais plaisante néanmoins. Je sais que je n'ai pas pu poster les drabbles de manière régulière et c'est vrai que ça gâche un peu le projet mais j'en avais toujours un que j'aurais pu poster si le temps et l'énergie de les recopier ne m'avait pas manqué.  
Ce fut tout de même beaucoup de boulot et j'hésite. Devrais-je faire ainsi pour le mois de Février mais sur Aventures ?

Bref, au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autres fanfics, j'ai plein de projets en tête ^^

Merci pour votre lecture et votre attention tout au long de ce mois, ça m'a fait très plaisir !  
Et comme c'est la dernière fois que je pourrai vous le dire... JOYEUSE ANNEE 2017 !

Ninlhinn


End file.
